For an existing mobile phone with an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), red, green and blue (RGB) subpixels are arranged in a RGB Pentile waveform arrangement mode, which is different from a standard RGB arrangement mode for an individual pixel point. The pixel point in the standard RGB arrangement mode consists of three subpixels, i.e., the RGB subpixels, while an individual pixel point in the RGB waveform arrangement mode merely consists of two subpixels, i.e., the red and green subpixels, or the blue and green subpixels. When 3×3 subpixels are displayed, merely six subpixels are arranged in a horizontal direction in the RGB waveform arrangement mode, while nine subpixels are arranged in the horizontal direction in the standard RGB arrangement mode. Hence, as compared with the subpixels in the standard RGB arrangement mode, the number of the subpixels in the RGB waveform arrangement mode is reduced by ⅓. During the actual display of an image, one pixel point in the RGB waveform arrangement mode will “borrow” another color from an adjacent pixel point to constitute the three primary colors, and each pixel and the adjacent pixel in the horizontal direction each shares the subpixel pixel in the color that they do not include, respectively, so as to achieve the white display.
As shown in FIG. 1, when the RGB waveform arrangement mode is used, for the display of black-and-white boundaries tilted at 45°, there is such a situation for the leftmost boundary where the RB pixels are arranged alternately in a vertical direction, resulting in such an obvious phenomenon as “color edge”. To modify this situation, some subpixels that should have been turned off will be turned on instead, so as to artificially create some adjacent pixels, thereby to achieve the normal color display. However, at this time, the edge that should have been smooth will have a zigzag shape, and this is just the reason why burrs occur at the edge in the RGB waveform arrangement mode. In FIG. 1, R, G and B represent the red subpixel, the green subpixel and the blue subpixel, respectively.
When the RGB waveform arrangement mode is used and it is required to display a detailed content, the resolution will be degraded dramatically, and as a result, it is unable to display a fine font clearly. In order to compensate for the color problem, when a color segmentation area is displayed, a serrated pattern with a width twice an actual pixel pitch will occur at a segment line, i.e., a serrated edge will occur. Moreover, if the content to be displayed is not in a white color, a lattice-like spot with a diameter twice the pixel pitch will occur.